rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyuuga Senji
'Character First Name' Senji 'Character Last Name' Hyuuga 'IMVU Username' daretobereal2 'Nickname (optional)' (( Nicknames are not available for obtaining at first. It is something earned in the rp. )) 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' July 20 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konoha 'Height' 5,5 'Weight' 97 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Shinobi (忍) otherwise referred to as ninja (忍者) in the English translation of Naruto, are the primary focus and the main military power in the series. A female ninja is known as a kunoichi (くノ一). Most come from a hidden village, of which some come from specialised ninja clans, and will perform missions for a fee. These missions can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. In times of war, ninja will come together to defend their villages and land. The clearest characteristic of a shinobi is their ability to manipulate chakra to create and use techniques. Shinobi are expected to be loyal to their villages for life, and any defectors are considered to be missing-nin, and will be marked for death. 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Senji is a staright forward guy nice understanding smart knows it all Senji was a indivisual who loved his free time but also spent some time of it training to sharpin his skills Senji likes to imagine he is kage at times Senji is the type of guy that would always stick by his friends side no matter what happens When he makes a promise he stays with the promise intill fulfilled He is a comedian at times can get to be He works really hard to get stronger and become the greatest shinobi of all time He is Passionate about girls He is serious about the ones that he loves He doesn't like being pushed around Senji is a patient person and would help anyone that comes his way 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' ((What is your characters catchphrase? If nothing yet, and the people of your village do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning' ((Summoning has to be taught to you unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. And Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike.) 'Bloodline/Clan' Hyuuga clan 'Ninja Class ' genin 'Element One' Wind release 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' (Write a little bit about why and how you use the weapon that you're mainly seen using, if any at all.) 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):7 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):7 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):1 Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):3 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):2 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Total:50 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu 8 trigrams 64 palms 8 trigrams palms revolving heaven Gentle Fist Byakugan 'Allies' Hashirama Hyuuga (big brother) 'Enemies' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information' Senji was born in the summer, as he was raised along with his brother Hashirama Hyuuga and was Raised by his Mother Hanabi Hyuuga and his dad Souzen Hyuuga. As he quickly learned he was born inn the main branch his father taught some of the hyuugas jutsu and taught him how to use his bykugan as his father taught him 8 trigrams palm rotation, 8 trigrams 64 palms and 8 trigrams air palm. He realized being rasied in the Main branch ment there was no time for error as his father would get on to him a lot for even the slightest mistake. Senji read many books on shinobis,ninjas, ninja tools,and ninja stratigies as he wanted to impress his parents,and his brother as he always acknowledged his brother. He is now a genin he is happy he gets to prove himself to his friends and family he wants to show the world how good he is 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Hokage Heki Senju